


Restraint

by Elle_Lavender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Lavender/pseuds/Elle_Lavender
Summary: Mon Mothma learns an important lesson as a young politician.





	Restraint

Mon Mothma only met Palpatine in person on a few, fleeting occasions. She was a young, ambitious politician then, with grand dreams of creating a better future, and all too eager to put her faith in the political system. He was an accomplished, self-assured politician with an easy charisma and impeccable manners. Or, so he seemed at first glance.

During a party on Coruscant, celebrating the end of another political year, he warmly greeted her, congratulating her on the rapid growth of her career.  
"My dear, as someone who has long been in the Senate, may I offer some advice I believe could do in good stead for the rest of your career?" He led her to the window where they watched the bustling traffic and vivid city nightlife. 

"Of course, Chancellor. I would be honoured." She smiled in polite willingness.

"I know it's hard for a young Senator such as yourself, whose career is only starting, but it's important that you speak your mind to the Senate."

"I try, but I'm still so new to politics in many ways. I don't have a great deal of influence yet." She admitted.

"Ah, but I know you will, with a powerful ally. In this political era, now is not the time for restraint.”

“Thank you, Chancellor. I will keep that in mind.” Something about his manner made her ill at ease. 

“To a promising career,” he held his class high. She followed suit with a strained, polite smile.

“I could be of great help to you in the future. If you're willing to do as I say,” he said with an unsettling smile. She nodded. “If you’ll excuse me, Chancellor, I need to find my friends.” She made a point of avoiding conversation with the man from that moment onward.

Years later, Mon Mothma stood in constant opposition to the man who offered to grant her power. And proclaimed himself Emperor, wielding his authority to oppress the people. 

She stood before the Senate, composed and regal. “I name the Emperor himself for ordering the brutal attacks on the people of Gorman. Their peaceful world is one of countless systems helpless against his oppressive rule. This massacre is proof that our self-appointed Emperor … is little more than a lying executioner. Imposing his tyranny under the pretense of security. We cannot allow this evil to stand.” 

She remained impassive during the jeers and shouts of treason from the Senate. An Imperial Senator took the floor. He glowered at her, his eyes simmering with barely contained rage. He leaned forward continuing to glare down at her. “Senator, Mothma, how do you account for your treasonous remarks?” 

“Simply that …” she gazed at the flickering hologram of the Empire symbol. A gear that encapsulated the raw mechanical might of this regime. She knew the Emperor was watching. Mon Mothma’s gaze was unwavering and her voice carried a calm authority. “Simply that, in this era … now is not the time for restraint.”

However, the rebellion had only begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be writing a sequel soon about Mon Mothma's time as a figurehead in the Rebellion.


End file.
